


Hate's A Strong Word

by WhySoManyHats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day Two: Love/Hate, Keith is not a doosh?, Klance Week 2016, Lance is dumb and nervous, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoManyHats/pseuds/WhySoManyHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I... Made some questionable decisions back then,' Keith laughed, 'But no, I was just kinda focused on graduating, before the stress got to me. Wait, did you hate me?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate's A Strong Word

'Kinda funny, don't you think?' Lance said. He and Keith were lying on a grassy hillside, staring up at the night sky. They did this often, the two of them, come out here to the middle of nowhere and point out constellations to each other. They'd both always had a strange fascination with space.

'What?' Keith replied, turning to face his boyfriend. He looked calm, which was mildly unsettling considering his usual hot-headed temperament

'Well, we used to hate each other, and now... We don't' Lance said, turning to look back at Keith.

'Oh I still hate you,' Keith said, stretching out and putting his hands behind his head.

Lance sat up. 'You do?!'

'Kidding, kidding, I... I know I don't really show it, but... I do love you,' Keith said, sighing and taking his boyfriends hand.

'Oh. Well... Good,' Lance muttered, blushing and lying back down.

They stayed like that, lying side by side on the grass and staring up at the stars for a few minutes before Lance spoke again. 'Did you hate me? Back in flight school?'.

A look, somewhere between concentration and confusion, passed over Keith's face. 'I... Honestly don't know. I don't really think I thought much about you at all until we met through Shiro. You know I didn't remember you.'

'Yeah, but I thought you might have had some feelings about me. C'mon, we were rivals! Lance and Keith, neck and neck, best pilots in our class! 'Till you dropped out to live in the desert for a few years,' Lance whined.

'I... Made some questionable decisions back then,' Keith laughed, 'But no, I was just kinda focused on graduating, before the stress got to me. Wait, did you hate me?'

Lanced grimaced. 'Hehehe... Kinda? I dunno. It was a weird time. I guess I kinda had a crush on you too, and the two got a bit mixed up and just made me really wana, I dunno, prove that I was better than you?'. He laughed.

'Really? That's why you were so obsessed with being better than me? Lame. But man, I had the biggest crush on Shiro back then. Glad it died off before he came back from his transfer a year later, madly in love with one of his air hostesses,' Keith said.

'It showed, too, whenever the instructors talk about him, you used to go all red face,' Lance chuckled.

As if to prove a point, Keith's face flushed. 'I did not!' He paused, then sighed, 'Really? Was it that obvious?'.

'Little bit, dude, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure we all did, including me. Probably one of the reasons I hated you,' Lance muttered, sighing as well.

Keith laughed. 'You had a crush on pretty much everyone, Lance.'

Lance put on a look of mock insult. 'That is simply not true, Mr Kogane! I flirted with everyone, but I do not give my heart away so easily!'

They both broke into another round of laughter, before another, not uncomfortable, silence fell between them. After a few minutes, Lance broke it again.

'Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something...'. He seemed nervous, unsure, which was unusual for Lance, to say the least. Keith sensed this.

'What's up?' He asked, sitting up. Lance sat up too.

'I uhh... I don't really know how to say this... I didn't really think this through...' He mumbled. He appeared to be fidgeting with something in his pocket.

'Whatever it is, you can tell me,' Keith said calmingly.

Lance took a small box from his pocket. 'Uhh... Keith? Will you marry me?' Lance stuttered. He flipped the box open, revealing a small lump of rock. Keith stared at him, wide eyed. 'It's uhh... Space rock... I didn't really think you'd be the ring type and I just kinda... Thought this was cool but now it's... Kinda lame, I know, just... Know what, never mind,' He continued, slamming the box shut and putting it back in his pocket. 'Just forget I said anything.'. He got up to leave.

'No, wait, Lance I-,' Keith grabbed his hand, 'Yes. Yes, you goddamn idiot, I'll marry you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's a bit late, but between flight delays and car break downs, writing isn't the easiest. This was just kinda dumb fluff as practise for the others days, which I'll hopefully be able to complete on time. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
